


テセウス・スキャマンダー先生

by auror_colour



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auror_colour/pseuds/auror_colour
Summary: 『Professor Theseus Scamander』の日本語訳です。
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 4





	テセウス・スキャマンダー先生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Professor Theseus Scamander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511576) by [auror_colour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auror_colour/pseuds/auror_colour). 



> 『Professor Theseus Scamander』の日本語訳です。

食堂にもいない。闇の魔法に対する防衛術の教室にもいない。図書館にもいない。ニュートから「静かな場所で昼寝でもしているんじゃないの？昨夜は闇祓いの仕事の応援に呼ばれたみたいだし」と聞いたリタは、ホグワーツ内の昼寝に最適な場所を探して歩き回っていた。

「多分、この辺りにいるはずなんだけど……。やっぱりいた、スキャマ……！」

校舎からだいぶ離れた場所の芝生の上で寝ているテセウスを見つけて、リタは慌てて口を閉じる。彼の瞳と同じ青色のネクタイが芝生の上に無造作に放り出されていた。

「そんなところに置いていたら、ピクシーに持って行かれるわよ」

そっと近づいて隣に腰を下ろす。ネクタイを拾い、畳んでテセウスの上着のポケットに入れたリタは心地良さそうに眠るテセウスの寝顔を眺めた。木々の間から春の柔らかい陽がダークブラウンの髪を普段よりも明るく見せていてニュートの髪色とそっくりだ。間近で見ると頬に薄いそばかすが浮かんでいるのが分かった。

(みんなは「変わり者のニュートとスキャマンダー先生が兄弟なんて信じられない！」なんて言っていたけど、そんなことないじゃない)

自分だけが彼らの似ている部分に気付いたことが嬉しくて、口元が思わず綻んだ。

＊ ＊ ＊

先月から怪我で休職している闇の魔術に対する防衛術の教師の代理で来たテセウス・スキャマンダー先生。リタの親友であり彼の弟であるニュートから良くない話を聞いていたので(半分はニュートの照れ隠しだと分かっていたけれど)リタはテセウスに全く興味がなかった。しかし、若くて長身でイケメンのテセウスはすぐに女子学生の注目の的となっていた。

(まぁ、確かにカッコいいわよね……)

だからと言って、他の子と同じようには振る舞いたくなかった。キャーキャーと黄色い声をあげる子と同じように思われたくない。

「ん……」

突然、下から声が聞こえた。驚いて細い肩がビクッと震える。ブラウンの目を見開いて、テセウスの方を見ると、彼はまだ眠っていた。リタは留めていた息を静かに吐き出す。  
テセウスの僅かに開いた唇から目が離せない。心臓がトクンと跳ねた。

(最近の私っておかしい……)

この気持ちはなんだろう。ニュートに対する想いとは少し違う。この感情がなんなのか見当もつかないけれど、テセウスのことを考えると心が乱れた。  
例えば、体の横に無造作に放り出されている大きな手に触れたくて仕方がなくなる。膨らんでいく感情に「ダメよ…」と小さく呟いて戒める。  
ここは人避け魔法でもかけているのかと思うほどに静かだった。生徒の笑い声、鳥のさえずり、風と葉が擦れる音が聞こえるだけの空間。

(本当に昼寝をするには絶好の場所ね)

隠れ場所を見つけるのはニュートも得意だったことを思い出して、血色の良い唇が弧を描く。

ニュートから昨夜の事を聞いていたからテセウスの眠りを妨げないようにするつもりだったが、一向に目を覚ます気配がない彼を見ていると、ちょっとした好奇心と悪戯心が湧いてきた。

(少しだけなら、平気じゃない？)

熟睡していることをしっかりと確認してから、上下する胸板に耳を近づける。グレーのベスト越しに規則正しい心音が聞こえた。テセウスの香りと力強い鼓動の音に包まれているうちに自分の中に広がるテセウスへの気持ちの正体が掴めそうだったけれど、自覚してしまうと何かが変わりそうで怖かった。テセウスとリタの二人だけではない、ニュートを含めた三人の関係が変化するに違いない。

(それに、先生が私の事を生徒としか見ていないのは分かっている……)

だから、このままで。

昼休みが終わるまで、暫く時間がある。  
リタはゆっくりとテセウスの隣に寝転がった。彼の隣は何故かとても安心出来た。

(守られている気がする……。闇祓いだからかしら……？)

小さな口から、ふぁ、と欠伸が洩れた。瞼が重くなる。

「少しだけ、ね……」

すぐ傍に人肌の温もりを感じながら穏やかな眠気に誘われて、リタはゆっくりと瞼を閉じた。

二時間後──

クィディッチ競技場の横を早足で歩きながら口論をしている二人の姿があった。

「なんで起こしてくれなかったのよ！先生のせいで魔法薬学をすっぽかしちゃったじゃないの！」  
「は？僕が君の時間割まで把握しているわけがないだろう？大体、僕は一人で休憩していたのに、どうして君が僕の隣で寝ているんだ？！」

追求されたくないところを突っ込まれて、褐色の頰がかあぁぁっと赤くなる。

「そ、それは…。そんなこと今はいいでしょ！早くしないと次の授業まで遅刻しちゃう！」  
「大体、君は無防備なんだ。もう少し、男性に対して警戒心を……」  
「もう！スキャマンダー先生ってば煩い！だから、ニュートに嫌がられるのよ！」

眉間にキュッと皺を寄せて睨むように見つめる瞳の強さに驚いて、ウェーブのかかった長い髪を揺らしながら校舎へと駆けていく後ろ姿を呆然と眺めていたテセウスは深い溜息を吐いた。

「…いくら僕でも傷つくんだぞ。ミス・レストレンジ」

呟きながら上着のポケットに手を突っ込むと、中に何かが入っている。取り出してみると、それは綺麗に畳まれたネクタイだった。

「礼を言わなくてはいけないな」

微笑んだテセウスは無言魔法をネクタイにかけた。掌から浮き上がったネクタイはシャツの襟の下を通りキュッと結ばれた。


End file.
